Fertilizers are materials that are used to supply elements needed for plant nutrition. Fertilizer materials may be in the form of solids, semi-solids, slurry suspensions, pure liquids, aqueous solutions and gases. Fertilizing materials may be introduced into a plant's environment in a number of different ways, including through addition to the soil, through application directly to a plant's foliage, and the like. The use of fertilizers is critical to commercial agriculture as fertilizers are essential to correct natural deficiencies and/or replace components in soil.
In many instances, it is beneficial to apply a fertilizer directly to the foliage of a plant, i.e. to use a foliar fertilizer. Such instances include situations where a given soil has characteristics such that the transport properties of nutrients through the soil are poor. In such instances, the use of a foliar fertilizing composition overcomes the soil disadvantages.
As such, a number of different foliar fertilizer compositions have been developed and/or used with a variety of different types of crops.
Despite the number of different foliar fertilizers that have been developed, there is a continued need to develop new compositions. Of particular interest would be the development of fertilizer compositions that include a minimum of different components, preferably naturally occurring components, where such compositions nonetheless provide for significant enhancement in plant growth.
Relevant Literature
U.S. Patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,473,648; 4,652,294; 4,952,229; 5,549,729; 5,582,627 and 5,696,094. Also of interest are JP 68-022206 and EP 161395.
References of interest include: Berrie, "The Effect of Sucrose Sprays on the Growth of Tomato," Physiologia Plantarum (1960) 13: 9-19; Brasher et al., "Foliar Nutrition Sprays on Vegetable Crops" Bullentin No. 295, (April 1953)(University of Delaware, Newark Del.); Klinker et al., "Effect of Foliar Applications of Urea, Sucrose, and Dextrose on Tomato Yield and Quality," Bulletin 595 (April 1953)(Kentucky Agricultural Experiment Station)(University of Kentucky); Mederski et al., "Foliar Fertilization of Plant Crops," Research Circulation (1956) Ohio Agricultural Experimentation Station; and Went et al., "Growth Response to Tomato Plants of Applied Sucrose," American J. Botany (1948) 35: 93-106.